Dark
by Princess Zathura
Summary: Leona is content with being alone until her friend drags her to a certain pet shop and a certain count persuades her to adopt this... interesting... bat.


**I stole my dad's laptop for a bit and I found this old story draft from when I was like, eleven? Ah well. It's been a while since I've submitted something anyway.**

**You know the drill, I don't own it.  
**

* * *

"_Ah nopleasestop Ahhh!"_

The Count woke to the sound of a faint scream, the sound carried by the wind. He sighed, another contract had just ended, but why did it have to be his problem now? It was two in the morning! This one was just so stubborn; it had killed just about every owner it had. Count D felt one of his daintily crafted eyebrows begin to twitch. He was going to get rid of this thing one way or another, and this time (hopefully) for good!

"Mother, I've finished the laundry, mopped the floors, dusted your favorite chair, and done everything else that you used to, I just hope that you're looking down on me from above," a young girl said, standing at her mother's grave. She took one last glance and walked away, it was officially summer, yet she was still grieving over the loss of her parents.

"Come on Leona!" her friend, Jenna, said while tugging her arm. "I want to check it out before it gets dark!" Apparently her friend had found a pet shop over in Chinatown and wanted to check it out.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Leona groaned. It was cloudy today, perfect for sleeping late. So why wasn't she? Oh, that's right because her friend broke into her house and kidnapped her that morning.

"YES!"

"Fine."

Together, the two of them walked downtown until they got to the store,

"Are you searching for something specific?" The shop owner asked, curious.

"Ah, no not really. She," Leona pointed to Jenna, "is just browsing, and I was just leaving. I still need to get to work."

"You're mean Le."

"Deal with it."

"Hmph, fine!" Jenna stormed out of the shop, leaving Leona behind.

"Miss Leona?"

"Hm?" she asked, turning at the sound of her name. To her surprise it was the shop owner.

"Are you sure you aren't looking for something?"

"I'm pretty sure?"

"You don't sound sure, you seem like there is something on your mind, please come, sit, I'll make some tea," She sat down, and waited, the owner came back out with some tea, and cookies.

"Now, tell me about your problem."

"Ah, well, you see, my parents died a few months ago, and since then I've been living alone. I've been working hard to pay the mortgage, and I have been collecting "pity money" as well some money I earn from school, but now that it's summer, I'm not making as much money as I used to, and I have less time to work around the house and it's falling apart."

"Aa I see, I think I have the perfect pet for you," he said, ushering her into another room.

"But I said-"

"I heard what you said, but you didn't really mean it did you?"

"I…"

"Here we are," he led her to a dark room. In the middle there was a chair, and sitting in the chair was a handsome man with long black hair, and deathly pale skin,

"W-what is that?"

"Why he is a bat, his name is Xavier," Leona flinched; Xavier had always been one of her mother's favorite names.

"But-!"

"I assure you, he is nothing more than a bat. Go ahead, you can touch him," he pushed her gently to the 'bat's' side, and brought her hand against his cheek. The man looked up at her with beautiful black eyes, and as she tried to pull away, he took her hand and held it against his cheek for a little while longer,

"It would seem that he's quite fond of you, would you care to take him?" Leona hesitated,

"I'd l-like to, b-but as I said, I wasn't really searching for a – WOAH!" Upon hearing that Leona might not take him, Xavier pulled her wrist, causing fall into his lap. He caught her expertly, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Ummm, sir? This is starting to get a bit creepy," she said, pulling her gaze away from the bat's. Both the owner and the bat blinked, the little staring contest wasn't supposed to be for nothing, it was supposed to hypnotize her! Leona gently scooted out of his lap, and onto the floor, she really didn't want to be caught in this.

"I guess if you really don't want a pet, you may leave," Leona nodded, and left. As soon as she was gone, Xavier turned his gaze to the owner.

"Please don't give me that look, if she didn't want you, then there's nothing that I can do about it." Xavier let out a low growl. "Although I must say that I am quite surprised, every girl so far has said yes in a heartbeat."

"No one rejects me… I will have her," he said to himself as the shop owner left him alone.

* * *

_**Next day…**_

Leona was out walking around town, trying to clear her head, when she found that her feet had taken her to that pet shop again. She couldn't help herself but be attracted to it. For a moment she just gazed at the outside,

"My, Miss Leona, I see that you have come again," Leona snapped out of her daze to see the shop owner looking at her from the doorway.

"I was just going for a walk and happened to come this way. I should be getting back now."

"That's rather unfortunate, Xavier seems a bit lonely today."

"Listen, sir-"

"Count." Leona raised an eyebrow,

"_Count_, I'm not interested in buying that… _thing_ from you."

"Very well then, but if you change your mind, we'll always be waiting for you here."

"Of course," she couldn't help but roll her eyes before she turned and continued her walk.

Instead of going home, Leona kept going for a bit longer until she noticed something following her. What ever it was, it stayed to the shadows, and didn't bother her, but she could feel its eyes burning into her back. On her way back home later that night, Leona stumbled across the pet shop once more.

"Ah, so you've returned," the Count said, once again from the doorway.

"Um, I'm just going home now."

"Then would you mind discussing our offer inside? Xavier seems very anxious to see you." Leona (who at this point was extremely freaked out) backed up a bit.

"I told you before, I'm not interested!" she snapped, looking at him, behind the Count stood Xavier, his cold eyes staring through her soul.

* * *

**_Next day_**

Leona felt a bit… guilty, for her attitude toward the Count the previous day, so she decided to make it up to him. Walking into the kitchen, she went to work. About an hour later, it was done –insert evil laughter-

"It's alive!" she cried, laughing, just to lighten up the mood in her house. She had made a chocolate chip cookie cake with strawberries –it's good- she was going to bring this to the Count as an apology.

Walking down the street, Leona happily enjoyed the fresh air, and sunshine.

"Good morning Miss Leona," the Count spoke, giving her a slight bow. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Leona walked into the shop shyly, and turned to face the Count.

"Good morning to you too, Count . I beg you to accept this gift as an apology for my behavior as of yesterday," she said, bowing in return, and holding out the cake.

"There's no need to apologize, Princess," he said formally. Well Leona was confused, screw being polite, she wanted answers.

"Just take it already, I spent about and hour, and half of my dignity on this."

"Oh really?" the Count chuckled, taking the cake.

"Yes, I sat in my kitchen talking to myself, singing show tunes, and reinacting random scenes from something that you'd rather not care to know." He nodded, and escorted her to the table, where he already had some tea set out.

"You were waiting for me?"

"I knew you would be coming back, you're too kind like that, Princess."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Princess'?"

"I believe you'll find the answer to that within a few days," Leona sighed,

"Well actually I just came here to give you the cake, I guess I'll be… Leaving?" as soon as she turned to leave, Xavier stopped her, and pulled her back down onto the sofa.

"I told you he was fond of you."

"I…guess,"

"He even refused someone else who came and offered to adopt him. He hasn't eaten in a while, and he's refusing to do so. I'm afraid that if he keeps on like this, he may not live much longer." That hit Leona head on, he sounded just like the doctor that told her that her mother was about to die. She wasn't about to let someone else die on her account.

"All because of me?" the Count nodded,

"He wants you, no one else. I'm afraid that he's a bit stubborn too, but he means well," Leona sighed, and finally gave in.

"How much?"

"Oh, this cake is enough, but if you insist, then make one every month, when you come to pick up his food," he said, handing her a contract,

"There are three points that you must comply with, first you must never let him stand in direct sunlight, which means that he can't be out around noon, any other time is fine. Second, never let him starve-"

"You mean like now?"

"Of course, Third, do not let him near any other males," Leona looked at him questioningly, but nodded, and signed the contract anyways.

"Congratulations Princess, your Prince is yours, now, allow me to fetch you what you'll need," he said, going into the back room.


End file.
